Be Without You
by lilpinkazn
Summary: At first she rather be anywhere but near him but now she cant be without him


I'm rewriting the story

plz read and review

* * *

Love. One simple word with only four letters and one meaning but the deeper you go the more confusing it gets. Sometimes your one true love is right there but you're too blind to notice. Some people run away from love because they are too scared of another broken heart. But with a little patience maybe there is someone out there for you.

A gigantic cluster of 8th grade boys were all crowding over a window where a particular girl was standing outside of school. As every second went by more and more boys crowded at the window not bother thinking about the consequences for missing class. All they can focus on was on the emerald eye beauty outside.

Dressed in the school uniform Sakura stood in front of Hokusaikan Middle School gate waiting for one of her best friend. She noticed a huge group of boys staring at something but still hasn't figured out what yet. Kicking some pebbles Sakura can feel butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't ready to see everyone again, not yet. At least I still have Eriol she thought as she desperately looked both ways for a midnight blue mini van. It's been a while since she been back in Tomoeda. She remembers longing to walk through the gates of Hokusaikan Middle School and how excited she was to go to middle school. There was a calendar she kept that kept track of how many days till she would go to the middle school. All the memories of those days came flooding back to her until the sound of a car screeching brought her back to reality. A car stops in front of her and out steps a blue-hair boy, with a grin on his face.

"Eriol! What took you so long?" Sakura asked as she tackled him for a hug.

"I saw you 45 minutes ago, no need for the hug"

"Was it that hard to find a restroom?"

"Very"

"Damn she has a boyfriend already" cried the group of disappointed boys who been watching Sakura and Eriol. Not far away from them were Syaoran and Tomoyo who were walking out of class.

"I wonder what they're staring at" wonder Syaoran out loud as he walked pass them.

"Who cares what they're staring at; they're the one who's going to get detention for a week." Tomoyo said turning a left.

Syaoran stood outside of the office while Tomoyo showed an administrator her pass. Examining it he stamped an approved sign and allowed her to leave.

"Let's go let's go" Tomoyo cried dragging Syaoran toward the door and handed a guard her pass.

As they stepped outside the raven haired girl inhaled in the sweet smell of flowers. There were endless amounts of flowers with all sorts of colors. Hokusaikan is famous for their students and landscape. Many artists come here to be inspired and get creative ideas.

Looking pass the gate Tomoyo notice an auburn haired girl next to a blue hair person. She has always been attracted to the color blue, it makes her calm and happy.

Tomoyo practically jumped on Sakura when she reached her.

"You look so KAWII!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I miss you so much. Did you grow?"

The girls started talking completely forgetting that there best friends were still there.

Syaoran stood a couple feet away staring at the girl who's talking to Tomoyo.

"Sooo…" said a VERY familiar voice.

Syaoran turned slightly to the right and was shocked to his cousin.

"Eriol?" he said sounding unsure.

"The one and only"

Syaoran stared at him dumbly. The person standing in front of him was as tall as him with dark eyes and a serious face. There's no way this could be the Eriol that put sand in his diapers. Or the Eriol that thought old people live in the caves and turn into mermaids at night. Or the one that-

"Why aren't you in England?" Syaoran asked

"Sakura and I are transferred here"

"And why are you guys here?"

"No reason" Eriol said coolly.

While Syaoran trying to squeeze something out of Eriol the girls slowly crept away.

"So what's been happening for the past two years?" Sakura asked curiosly.

"Middle School is well more different than elementary." Tomoyo said with a dramatic pause then she said "There's more cute boys here"

"Eyah! In only two years you turned into a boy crazed person."

"But it's true. Hosiikoso Middle School is not only known for the landscape or the smart students. It's also known for its cute guys!"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo as if she was about to whack her in the head but she laid down on the grass and closed her eyes.

"I haven't been able to do this in a while" Sakura said inhaling the smell of her old middle school.

"How are things?" Tomoyo said getting concern.

"Everything's fine." Sakura said with a reassuring smile.

Taking a seat next to Tomoyo smiled, it's just like old time she thought.

"Hey look its Li-kun" said a voice not so far away.

"Does my hair look good?" asked another one.

"Who cares about yours? What about mine?"

"Wow he looks so handsome today"

Opening her eyes Sakura looked at who they where pointing at. There stood a chocolate hair boy who was talking to Eriol. For a split second there eyes met but she looked away. Acting as if nothing happened Sakura laid next to Tomoyo ignoring the fact that her heart is beating crazily.


End file.
